


Escape

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: One more dayIs one wound moretrigger warning: self-harmKeep safe, lovelies!





	

One more day

Is one wound more

I can’t stay here

Suffering alone

I have to move

Escape the hate

And the people

Who want my defeat

Even if that means

Running on bare feet

On an imaginary road

In the late night

Without any light

And hands clutching

A sharpened blade

Red paint dripping

From my tiny wrists

Even if I know

It’s only for a few hours

And the real world

Will catch me again

So let me run

Free like the wind

Before my last

Drop of blood

Falls onto the ground


End file.
